Jueves
by Hakirox
Summary: Una historia basada en la cancion de La Oreja de Van Gogh. ¿Como terminara esto? One-Shot


Hols otra vez, primero me quiero disculpar por haberme demorado tanto en subir algo, pero aqui estoy con una historia basada en la cancion de el grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh de jueves, y por supuesto recordar con los personajes no me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen Pendleton Ward.

Sin mas que decir les dejo con el Fic.

* * *

Jueves

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Ooo y en el metro subterráneo de la cuidad ya estaba una considerable cantidad de gente esperando el primer metro de la mañana para irse a sus respectivos trabajos.

Pero cuando llego el tren en unos de sus asientos se encontraba una joven de larga cabellera negra que estaba leyendo una revista de modelos mientras pensaba. – _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_.- frustrada de miraba las manos.- _Si tuviera algo en especial_.- luego observo la revista nuevamente.- _Si fuera como ellas_.- cerró los ojos unos momentos para luego abrirlos y ver que por el otro vagón entraba un joven de cabello dorado.- _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte ¿quién eres?.- _pero ella estaba tan insegura de sí misma que otra vez cerrara los ojos hasta calmarse y luego esperara donde esta, hasta bajarse en la estación siguiente a la del joven desconocido, como lo hacia todos los días.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siente a alguien que se sentaba al frente de ella, cuando Marceline abre los ojos para ver quién era el sujeto que se sentó, casi no pudo contener el grito de emoción al percatarse que su joven de cabellos rubios era el que estaba sentado al frente suyo.- _Te sienta en frete y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_.- Pensó mientras se acordaba que en la mañana mientras estaba en su casa buscaba como loca una falda que le había regalado Bonnibel en su cumpleaños, la falda era un poco femenina para su gusto pero decían que eso le gustaba a los hombres.

Marceline seguía pensando en los consejos que le daban para los hombres pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y observar a su joven de cabellos dorados, pero mientras lo observaba él lanza un bostezó al cristal, lo que provoca que Marceline se le empiece a inundar sus pupilas por lo hermoso que se veía su joven de cabellos dorados, de pronto el joven la empieza a observar y Marceline no hace nada más que mirarlo a él nerviosamente como esperando algo. Pero el joven suspira aburrido y aparta la vista hacia la ventana nuevamente, Marceline cierra sus ojos, respira dificultosamente y se hacía pequeñita mientras graba en su memoria a su amado joven de cabellos dorados observándola, mirándola, analizándola… percatarse de su existencia, se ponía a temblar con el simple recuerdo, no importa el suspiro aburrido que lanzo después, si no en el hecho de que él sabía de que ella existía.

Ya ha pasado harto tiempo y en el mismo tren, a la misma hora, y el mismo viaje en unos de sus asientos se encontraban Marceline y su amado Finn. Descubrió su nombre gracias a su amiga Fiona que le ha dado un montón de consejos y ánimos para que le diga por fin unas palabras. –_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes. Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_.- pensaba la muchacha mientras recordaba a unos de sus poetas favoritos. - _De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo. Va y viene el silencio_.- acabó de pensar para volver a observar a su amado, pero este también la empieza a mirar lo que provoca que Marceline recuerde la primera vez que la miro, pero… esta vez la miraba diferente, ya no la miraba con aburrimiento, si no que la miraba como esperando algo, pero Marceline estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular ninguna palabra, mientras ella tenía una batalla consigo misma para decir algo, él suspira cansadamente y aparta la vista. Marceline cierra los ojos derrotada, le cuesta respirar, se encoje y comenzó a temblar. -_¿Enserio será así todos los días? ¿De verdad no tengo el valor de hacer nada al respecto?...-_

_**-¿**__**Qué tengo que hacer**__**?-**_

Entonces ella se dejo llevar por sus emociones.- Fi… Fi… Fin… Finn.- pero lo único que consiguió fue tartamudear torpemente su nombre. –_Mierda, pero ¿Qué hice? Ahora debe pensar que soy una tonta, sin mencionar que acabo de arruinar mis pocas esperanzas de poder hacer que me quiera, por favor tierra trágame. ¡Me quiero morir!-_ pensaba avergonzada Marceline de sí misma. Pero siente que el tiempo se para cuando su amado toma de su mano, se acerca un poco mas y dice. –Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.- al finalizar Finn le ofrece una enorme sonrisa a la cual ella corresponde.

Pero Marceline se percata que ya están llegando a la estación donde se baja Finn, pero no importa nada su vida ha cambiado no puede contener la emoción que desborda en ella, su mente solo ocupa espacio para imaginarse todas las citas que tendrá con Finn, tal vez hasta se lleguen a casarse y tener muchos hijos, pero ahora solo importan ellos y que se aman mutuamente, y todo paso un día especial un once de marzo.

Siente como Finn toma su otra maño cariñosamente y llegan a un túnel que apaga la luz, igual Marceline logra encontrar el rostro de su amado gracias a sus manos, y por una vez en su vida toma la valentía necesaria y besa a Finn en los labios, siente que pasa algo a su alrededor pero desea saborear ese momento único en su vida. El beso fue corto pero los dos sintieron como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. –Te amo.- dice Finn en la oscuridad, y Marceline en repuesta lo vuelve a besar, sintiendo que ese beso nunca se acabo, sintiendo que nunca se separaron, solamente todo se volvió oscuridad, le regalo a Finn el ultimo soplo de su corazón.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y si teneis alguna idea para mejorar como escritor por favor diganmela por que estare muy agradecido.

Hasta otra.


End file.
